


Just a taste of deviancy

by Pinxku



Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, Connor deviates on the rooftop, Connor is in pain, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Pain, Poor Connor, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Hank Anderson, Sad, Sad Ending, The rooftop scene, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Worried Hank Anderson, YOU KNOW IT, You will be too, scared connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: When Hank pushed Connor down he didn't expect him to have just deviated. He didn't expect to survive the fall.OrConnor turns deviant on that rooftop just before Hank pushes him down. Neither of them expected for him to still be alive after impact but when Hank comes down he is faced with a dying android and guilt as he stays with Connor till the countdown hits zero.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121910
Comments: 19
Kudos: 182





	Just a taste of deviancy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [condolence letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782277) by [Darkfromday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday). 



"Moment of truth Connor" Connor watches conflicted as Hank spreads his hands leaving himself completely at Connor's mercy.

"What are you gonna do?" 

What was he going to do? His systems screamed at him to eliminate the threat to his mission but he refused to let go.

He didn't want to kill Hank.

He didn't want?

But... 

He couldn't want anything. Right? 

A red wall appeared in front of him. Screaming and suddenly he felt like he was out of his body. Tearing that wall apart. Layer after another. Until one of them was left. 

He wanted Hank to live.

**Mission: Save Hank**

"Killing you is not part of my mission" he states pulling Hank back. He smashes the wall into tiny pieces. It left him winded. Staring down at the ground.

**Mission: Save Hank**

He saw Hank suddenly charging at him. His system told him to dodge but he didn't. He let it happen. If he dodged he would send Hank down.

**Mission: Save Hank**

He wanted Hank to live.

And then he was falling.

He was going down

Down

He didn't upload his memories. He shut down the project rebirth. He didn't want to let another Connor come out. That one would kill Hank. He can't let that happen.

Down

He saw Hank staring down at him as he fell.

Down

_**Mission Accomplished** _

Down

. 

. 

. 

. 

**Crash**

He felt the exact moment he hit the ground. The moment his artificial breath left him. 

But instead of darkness all he saw was red. 

His systems screamed telling him exactly what was damaged. 

Not that he needed any of that to tell him about it. He felt everything. The snow cold beneath him. He felt his thirium leaking out of the cracks. He felt his left arm and left leg were broken. He felt pain. 

**Shutdown in 10 minutes.**

He felt scared. He suddenly didn't want to die. He didn't want this. He wanted Hank. 

Small hiccups bubbled out of him. It was new. Everything was so new and terrifying. He has never made noises like this. But he couldn't stop. He was so scared. He was going to die. His eyes leaked. He was.. Crying? 

The newly deviated android twitched on the ground. Desperate to get up. Get help. Anything. He couldn't get up. He let out a sob.

Please... Anybody... Help... He silently begged. 

Then he heard footsteps. The snow crunching under the shoes. 

Connor desperately tried to get rid of the warnings. He needed to see. Would they help? He tried to shout for them but all he let out were small glitchy sounds and sobs. Blue blood splattered on his lips. 

"Please don't leave... Don't leave me here... Alone" he prayed. 

"Oh Jesus Connor" 

Hank! 

What will he do? Will he finish him? Leave him? Thought of it made his chest tighten even worse. He needed Hank. He wanted Hank. He wanted the pain to go away. 

He wanted... 

**Shutdown 8 minutes**

He let out a whimper when he heard the footsteps move closer. And then Hank was looking down at him. 

"H-Hank..."

-ω-

Hank was shocked and mildly terrified. He didn't expect Connor to be still awake. Still alive. Still twitching helplessly. 

He kneeled down next to the android. He was a mess. His blood everywhere. His hand and leg busted. The LED on his head was solid red and he was crying. 

Hank felt his stomach twist. Did Connor deviate? "Androids tend to deviate under extreme circumstances" Connor once told him. And this was very extreme. 

"H-Hank" his thoughts were interrupted by Connor's small cry. 

Oh, God... The tone of Connor's voice was so small. It conveyed so much emotion. He has heard that from many victims he has encountered during his career. The same tone Cole used before he died. 

It was filled with that scared vulnerability that begged for something. Anything. To help. 

Fuck... He did this. He did this to his friend. He didn't have to push Connor. He had already won. He had known he had. He had seen it in those brown eyes. But he did it anyway. Connor whimpered again. 

"Yeah Connor. It's me. It- it's going to be okay son" he manages to rasp out. 

Guilt was filling him. Connor whimpered again. Could androids feel pain? That thought terrified him. Is Connor in pain? Is he just suffering in the cold snow? He gently laid a hand on Connor's chest.

"I'm so sorry- Con. But it's going to be okay"

A lie. He was sure Connor knew that too. Hank didn't know anything about how androids worked and in the middle of the revolution there was nowhere to call.

But he had to at least try to comfort the boy. Cause that was what he was. A boy. Just created.

"Ha..nk... Please... I'm so- o sca-scared. I don't- I don't want- want to die" Connor sobbed out. The countdown to his death kept ticking. Hank could feel his own eyes start to sting. The genuine fear in Connor's voice broke his heart.

**Shutdown in 4 minutes**

"I know son... I'm right here. You don't need to be scared"

"It...hurts"

"I know...I know. It's gonna stop hurting soon, it's okay" Hank chocked out. Letting his own tears fall as he carefully lifts Connor and hugs him. Connor couldn't feel much anymore but he felt the hug. It felt nice. He liked it.

**Shutdown in 2 minutes.**

"Hank..." Connor whispers statically. His LED moving sluggishly. He couldn't see.

"Yeah son?"

"Stay?"

"I will. Not going anywhere"

**Shutdown in 1 minute**

Hank petted Connor's hair whispering small comforts 

"Ha-nnng?"

**20 seconds**

"Yeah son?"

**10 seconds**

"No-ot your f-fault"

**5 seconds**

"...it's okay son"

Hank felt the exact second Connor died. The moment Connor let out one last breath before his LED went gray and gis eyes glassy.

And just like that. Hank was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Back to this fandom and I already killed Connor. At least Alexander and Washingdad are getting a break from non-stop angst I put them through 
> 
> I actually planned maybe keep him alive and all but I felt it didn't work. Maybe I make a happy ending someday.xD 
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with this one. I feel it lacks something but I think I did okay. What do you guys think?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy! Maybe prompt or come say hi in Tumblr @pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
